Maxwell's family
Maxwell's Family consists of Maxwell, his twin sister Lily, 40 brothers, and their parents. Maxwell's family (except Maxwell) debuted in Scribblenauts Unlimited. Main Members Maxwell Maxwell (pictured to the right) is the main character of the series. He is featured in all of the Scribblenauts titles. Lily Lily (pictured in the image to the right) is Maxwell's twin sister and the narrator of the story in some games. She debuted in Scribblenauts Unlimited, along with the rest of Maxwell’s family. She bears a strong resemblance to her mother and Maxwell. Maxwell and Lily have a close relationship. Parents Maxwell's parents were both great adventurers before they settled down and had 42 kids. Each of their children was given a magical item that the parents found in their travels. These treasures included Maxwell’s notebook and Lily’s globe. List of Siblings #Artie (found in The Virgule Gallery) #Bruiser (found in Payper N. Penitentiary) #Bubbles (found in Alliteration Abyss) #Buzz (found in Kana Craters) #Chase (found in Abjad Dunes) #Chilly (found in Abian Sea Front) #Clark (found in Capital City) #Dale (found in Tilde Reef) #Duce (found in Hyphen Heights) #Edwin (found in Edwin's Farm) #Flurry (found in Pilcrow Peaks) #Flux (found in Hyphen Heights) #Glum (found in Alliteration Abyss) #Gorge (found in The Under Line) #Guy (found in Ampersand Beach) #Hector (found in Underscore Mine) #Jack (found in The Metaforest) #Kenpo (found in St. Asterisk) #Larp (found in Sir Guillemet's Castle) #Leon (found in Vowelcano) #Ludwig (found in Palindromeda) #Milo (found in the Camelcase Oasis) #Mix (found in Grave Manor) #Moury (found in Storybook Keep) #Mox (found in Grave Manor) #Patches (found in the Metaforest) #Poindexter (found in Inkwell High) #Razer (found in Majuscule Grotto) #Rex (found in The Saurus Park) #Scratch (found in Bullet Point Bayou) #Serenity (found in The Metaforest) #Shadow (found in Sir Guillemet's Castle) #Stunt (found in Payper Plains) #Tanc (found in Dusty Brush Canyon) #Tempo (found in Capital City Runoff) #Tiberius (found in Tomb of Onomatopoeia) #Tiny (found in Ampersand Beach) #Tony (found in Dusty Brush Canyon) #Tots (found in Storybook Keep) #Yarrr (found in The Listy Colon) #Maxwell #Lily Trivia *Edgar, Julie, and Lily can only be spawned using "@" objects, cloning machine or teleporter. *Edgar and Julie had 42 children, which is the Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, The Universe, and Everything in Douglas Adams' The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series. *All of Maxwell's brothers can be spawned with the notebook. *Mix and Mox are the only brothers that the player can unlock at the same time. *Most of the areas have either 1 or 2 of Maxwell's brothers. *Lily is unlockable if the player has all 60 Starites. *Also available as avatars in Scribblenauts Unlimited are Edgar and Julie. The player can get them by collecting every starite in the game. *Brothers can be spawned in Unmasked, but can only be played as when created in the Avatar Creator. Citations 1 http://www.facebook.com/permalink.php?story_fbid=477879612225212&id=131788223501021 Gallery Maxwell.png|Maxwell|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Maxwell lily_SU.png|Lily, Maxwell's twin sister.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Lily_(character) Edgar Julie.png|Edgar and Julie, Maxwell and Lily's father and mother|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Edgar_and_Julie TempoSUPC.png|Tempo, one of Maxwell's many brothers. He seems to be a gangster.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Tempo Flux2.png|Flux, another one of Maxwell's brothers. He likes movies.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Flux TotsSUPC.png|Tots, Maxwell's youngest brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Tots Yarrr2.png|Maxwell's pirate brother, Yarrr.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Yarrr Buzz.png|Buzz, Maxwell's brother with a astronaut job|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Buzz Chase2.png|Chase, Maxwell's brother, an explorer.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Chase Gorge2.png|Maxwell's chubby brother, Gorge.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Gorge LudwigSUPC.png|Ludwig, Maxwell's musical brother referencing Ludwig van Beethoven.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Ludwig Shadow2.png|Shadow, one of Maxwell's brother, a ninja.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_(brother) Stunt2.png|Stunt is Maxwell's stuntman brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Stunt Patches2.png|Patches is one of Maxwell's younger brothers. He seems to be a boy scout.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Patches Rex2.png|Rex is a primitive-like hunter brother of Maxwell.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Rex Tiny.png|Tiny is Maxwell's bodybuilder brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Tiny_(character) Larp2.png|Larp is Maxwell's brother who dresses like an elf.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Larp Tony2.png|Tony is Maxwell's cowboy brother. He may also be a sheriff.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Tony Glum2.png|Glum, Maxwell's emo brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Glum JackSUPC.png|Jack, Maxwell's lumberjack brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_(brother) Hector.png|Hector, Maxwell's chef brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Hector Poindexter2.png|Poindexter, Maxwell's nerdy brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Poindexter Duce2.png|Duce is Maxwell's bully brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Duce Kenpo2.png|Kenpo is Maxwell's brother that studies martial arts. Depicting from the word 'Kenpo' or 'Kenpō' is a word for several martial arts styles.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Kenpo Chilly.png|Chilly, Maxwell's brother who lives in the cold.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Chilly Artie2.png|Artie, Maxwell's artist brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Artie Edwin.png|Edwin, Maxwell's farmer brother. He's the most oldest among the brothers.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Edwin Leon.png|Leon, Maxwell's gothic brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Leon Flurry2.png|Flurry, Maxwell's brother who also lives in the cold.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Flurry Bubbles2.png|Bubbles, Maxwell's scuba diving brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Bubbles Clark2.png|Clark, Maxwell's superhero brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Clark Milofixed.png|Milo, Maxwell's adventurer brother|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Milo Serenity2.png|Serenity, Maxwell's hippie brother|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Serenity Razer2.png|Razer, Maxwell's cyclist brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Razer Scratch2.png|Scratch, Maxwell's cool brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Scratch Dale.png|Dale, Maxwell's racing brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Dale Mix and Mox.png|Mix (right) and Mox (left) are twin brothers of Maxwell.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Mix_and_Mox Tiberius2.png|Tiberius, Maxwell's gladiator brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Tiberius Moury2.png|Moury, Maxwell's brother who is a prince.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Moury Bruiser2.png|Bruiser, Maxwell's wrestler brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Bruiser Guy.png|Guy, Maxwell's punk brother.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Guy Tanc2.png|Tanc, Maxwell's brother who is in the military.|link=http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Tanc 93ABF4C8-9D29-4F38-8CEB-AF8261FA17C4.jpeg|Ancient hyroglyphics depicting maxwell’s possible Egyptian ancestor AF742CF7-DDCA-4B3D-86A2-0B36E57775A1.png|Moury and his wife Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Characters *